


【五伏+甚惠】綁架計畫（3p/all惠/ABO/R18）（上）

by misheng0126



Category: all惠 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheng0126/pseuds/misheng0126
Summary: 伏黑惠被壞人綁架了。＊咒術迴戰同人。五伏+甚惠，all惠。有下藥／綁架梗。不喜右上點叉。
Kudos: 67





	【五伏+甚惠】綁架計畫（3p/all惠/ABO/R18）（上）

綁架計畫（五伏+甚惠）（R18）

伏黑惠被壞人綁架了。

＊五伏+甚惠，all惠。有下藥／綁架梗。不喜右上點叉。

伏黑惠被一個Alpha綁架了。

嗯，介紹一下伏黑惠，他是一個Omega，身嬌體軟、操操就壞，還是沒被開苞過的那種。由此可見他的珍貴性。

在這個生理性別被錯綜複雜的分成了六種的時代，Omega可以說是極其珍貴，雖然男性Omega沒有女性Omega來得稀少，但也可以算是不太常見。關於性別的問題如果有人不懂的話請麻煩去查帝國基礎生理學。

總而言之，伏黑惠，一個背後有強大勢力（帝國著名傭兵兼黑客的父親伏黑甚爾）、以及拖了超久還沒結婚的未婚夫（蟬聯五年帝國黃金單身漢冠軍的五條悟），被一個、比他還嬌小的女Alpha綁架了。

女Alpha——叫做甚麼不重要——熱了一杯牛奶，並在伏黑惠面前堂而皇之加入可疑的白色粉末，搖勻後放到伏黑惠嘴邊。

「惠惠如果不喝的話，我就用嘴餵你喔？」

伏黑惠向來安靜自持、不與人結怨，跟大多數人的關係也挺好的，在學校還有雙重人格老大哥（宿儺／虎杖悠仁）跟身為老師的未婚夫（對、就是五條悟）罩著他，再加上那張清秀的臉龐跟特殊的身份，幾乎可以說是從來沒有人欺負過他。

當然，他也是聰明的，伏黑惠思考了一下自己跟女Alpha接吻後的慘烈可能性，為了自己跟對方的性命著想，他決定乖乖把混著粉末的牛奶喝掉，甜甜的。感覺沒有毒。

「惠惠真乖。」女Alpha笑了起來。

「裡面加了甚麼？」伏黑惠問，感覺身體漸漸不聽使喚的發熱。

「我請著名科學家兼醫生家入硝子幫我調配的頂級春藥，味道還不錯吧？」女Alpha表情天真爛漫地說。

伏黑惠眼前一片空白，感覺自己要完，一直保持著處子之身的他別說做愛，就連基本的自慰都不被允許——誰叫他的父親跟未婚夫控制欲都強到可怕，現在陌生的快感一湧上來就覺得自己快要瘋掉，這是過去性愛史一片空白的伏黑惠從未有過的。

他的腳趾緊緊蜷起，全身都透出一種漂亮的粉紅色。

女Alpha深吸了一口氣，嗅到Omega的信息素，很快就不受控地被強制開啟了發情期，她伸出手撥亂了伏黑惠的領口，摸著領口的釦子正要解開……

就在這個時候，門被踹了開來。

衝進來的伏黑甚爾跟五條悟看到衣冠不整的伏黑惠（其實只有衣領被撥亂了）眼都紅了，伏黑甚爾根本不在意對方是個女性，一拳把對方揍到了角落，然後衝過來把他抱在懷裡。

「媽的，惠發情了！」伏黑惠啐了一聲，說，「五條悟，那傢伙交給你處理。」

然後就把倒在地上的兒子小心翼翼地……甩到了床上。

五條悟在一分鐘內把人解決掉交給自己的學生後回到房間來，看到的就是撕碎自己親生兒子的衣服，在他身上像隻野獸一般啃咬的伏黑甚爾。

空氣中瀰漫著Omega跟Alpha的信息素交織而成的好聞香味，伏黑惠是甜美的蘭姆香味，伏黑甚爾則是令他討厭的沉木香味。

五條悟當下毫不猶豫的釋放出自己的信息素，強行插入兩人之間。

清新的薄荷香味甚至讓伏黑惠的意識都有了片刻的清醒。

然後就看見了自己的父親解開褲頭，露出尺寸不小的性器的、刺激場面。

「別想偷跑。」五條悟上來就要揍伏黑甚爾一拳，伏黑甚爾靈敏的擋過、順便幫兒子擋下這一拳。五條悟順理成章地抱過伏黑惠，用自己的方式在伏黑惠身上留下自己的痕跡。

伏黑惠只覺得癢，哪裡都癢，被親吻過的啃咬過的部份才泛著一點令人舒服的快意，很快又變成了酥酥癢癢的感覺，他忍不住輕輕呻吟出聲，殊不知這只會讓兩個禽獸更加露出自己的猙獰本相。

「特殊時期，暫時休戰。」伏黑甚爾說。

「不要你說我也知道。」五條悟撇撇嘴，湊過去親吻伏黑惠，唇齒交纏中拉出長長的銀絲。

伏黑甚爾把親生兒子的腿拉開，露出已經往外吐著涎水的小嘴，看起來真是。伏黑甚爾貧瘠的語文能力不足以讓他說出完整的話語，他頓了一下，最後還是只能心不甘情不願的罵了一聲髒話，承認今天必須與自己的宿敵共享親愛的兒子。

「嗚……」伏黑惠眨著朦朧溼潤的雙眼，瞅著面前的未婚夫，「五條老師……」

目光移到趴在自己下身的父親，聲音都不由自主地變得柔軟黏膩，「爸爸……」

這該死的Omega體質，出生十五年第一次知道自己有這麼可怕的體質的伏黑惠下意識地就想依賴強大的Alpha，他湊過去，用還是覺得麻癢難耐的身體磨蹭著五條悟的襯衫，發出了宛若小貓似的叫聲。

伏黑甚爾聽到這聲音只覺得自己剛剛解開的褲頭底下的陰莖硬到快要爆炸，他跪坐起來，拉過兒子的手去撫摸自己的陰莖。

「順著紋路摸下去……對、就是這樣……」伏黑甚爾發出了舒適的嘆息，沉木的香氣越發濃重，「惠太棒了……」

伏黑惠聽到爸爸的鼓勵覺得很是受用，瞇起了深藍色的漂亮眼睛，張開嘴下意識地就發出了更為甜美的呻吟。

這下可苦了礙於姿勢啥也吃不到的五條悟，他想了想，跟伏黑甚爾對視一眼之後極有默契——為了操伏黑惠而有的默契——的、把伏黑惠的手鬆開來，並讓他翻了個身，猝不及防的伏黑惠就這樣撞到了五條悟結實的小腹。

「嗚。」伏黑惠揉了揉自己的鼻子，下一秒就感覺一個熾熱的大傢伙打在自己的臉上。

伏黑甚爾看著五條悟抓準時機的解開褲子讓陰莖打在伏黑惠白淨的臉上，暗自低罵了一聲，「會玩，不愧是變態教師。」

「鬼父哪裡來的資格說我。」五條悟笑了下，揉了揉伏黑惠柔軟的頭髮，把他的頭壓下，靠近自己的陰莖。

「像吃冰淇淋一樣的慢慢舔吧～惠？」

伏黑惠用僅存的理智吐嘈了一下這句話，不管怎麼看都不像冰淇淋啊……這傢伙這麼燙、一點也不好看，不過有著薄荷味道，就舔舔看了。伏黑惠皺著眉，乖乖巧巧地、伸出舌頭輕輕舔了一下。

……一點薄荷味都沒有，而且真的好燙。

伏黑惠抬頭，用溼潤的眼眸看著自己的未婚夫兼導師，聲音裡帶著點低啞的黏。

「燙……」

五條悟深吸了一口氣，用盡全力控制自己，才勉為其難憋出一句，「張嘴。把牙齒收起來。乖，聽話。」

等伏黑惠真的乖乖張嘴、收起牙齒了，他下半身一頂，頂入那個溫暖潮濕的口腔。

與此同時，伏黑甚爾的手摸上了伏黑惠的陰莖，開始有技巧的擼動起來。

伏黑惠覺得自己要瘋了。

嘴裡的東西又大又燙，一下一下頂撞著敏感的上顎，蕈狀的頂端磨蹭著嬌弱的黏膜，下半身那自己從來沒碰過的地方此時此刻正被自己的親生父親握在手中褻玩，不管哪個地方對現在才十五歲的少年而言都太過刺激了。

五條悟的陰莖甚至堵住了他的呻吟、又含不住，只能張大嘴小心翼翼不讓牙齒碰到那根與五條悟秀麗的面貌截然不同的猙獰陰莖。

張大了嘴，聲音就幾乎堵不住了，破碎又煽情的聲音傳了出來，聽得在座兩個Alpha下腹一緊。

——對，五條悟跟伏黑甚爾都是帝國頂尖的Alpha，雖然容貌一個賽一個的精緻好看，但都是貨真價實的SSS級Alpha……

伏黑惠不過就一個恍神的時間，就覺得自己嘴裡的東西不滿地向前頂了頂，直到頂到喉嚨處，熱燙的陰莖就這樣抵著脆弱的喉嚨威脅似地磨蹭，而下半身則是被惡意的，順著溝壑撫摸，直到根部，愛撫了幾下敏感的根部以後，輕輕捏了捏。伏黑惠紅著眼眶，卻是經不起這樣激烈色情的懲罰，下腹一個抽動，就在要射出來的時候，被按壓住了鈴口。

形狀漂亮的陰莖漲得通紅，五條悟識時務地退出伏黑惠潮濕溫熱的口腔，伏黑惠轉過頭去，上身整個塌在床上，翹起了臀部，整個人顯得格外色情。

溼潤的眼眸瞅著伏黑甚爾、他的親生父親，伏黑惠張開嘴，連自己都沒有意識到自己聲音的黏膩柔軟，「爸爸……」

「讓我、射……」

伏黑甚爾咧嘴，露出恣肆狂妄的笑容，一邊堵著鈴口一邊愛撫著伏黑惠的陰莖，他的聲音在那一刻顯得很冷。

「她碰了你哪裡？」

伏黑惠頓了一下才意識過來，自己那佔有欲超強的父親正在吃醋，一般時候這會引發另一個笑面虎的可怕之處。

「啊。」五條悟湊了過來，輕輕啄吻著伏黑惠的臉頰，直到人臉上泛起潮紅，呼吸都亂了，用溫柔的嗓音問，「她碰了你哪裡？」

……完了。這傢伙越溫柔越平靜的時候就越可怕。伏黑惠不敢說謊，老老實實地全招了。

「讓我喝了、加藥的牛奶……然、然後弄我的領口的時候，爸爸跟五條老師就、進來了……」

伏黑甚爾看著伏黑惠乾淨的眼睛，確認他沒有說謊以後和五條悟交換了一個眼神。

「那把她的手切斷就可以了吧。」五條悟笑瞇瞇地說，但伏黑惠確定他是認真的。不愧是被稱為帝國最強的瘋批。

伏黑惠不敢為那個女Alpha說話，說了她只會死的更慘。然而、伏黑甚爾可沒有這麼輕易放過他，他一邊撫摸著伏黑惠的陰莖，邊問，「惠覺得怎麼樣呢？想要幫她求情嗎？」

伏黑惠抖了一下身體，藥性慢慢爬上來，他用最後的理性搖搖頭，發出柔軟的求饒聲。

「爸爸……」

他把臀部翹得更高，挺翹而白皙的臀部都濕答答的流水了。

伏黑惠羞恥地把頭埋進枕頭裡，悶悶的聲音卻還是傳了出來。

「我、我想要……」

伏黑甚爾跟五條悟頓時深吸了一口氣，伏黑甚爾甚至鬆開了手……伏黑惠眼前閃過了一道白光，短促地尖叫了一聲以後，射了出來。

伏黑惠懵懵懂懂地眨著溼潤的雙眼，感覺自己身體體內像是有無數螞蟻啃咬一樣，空虛又泛著難耐的癢意，平時總是面無表情的清秀臉龐上已經暈開了淺淺的紅暈，甜美的蘭姆香氣充斥著整個房間，Omega的信息素更是激起了Alpha潛藏的獸性。

伏黑甚爾跟五條悟都不知道自己是怎麼瘋的，平時Alpha引以為豪的自制力在Omega毫無自知的誘惑力底下化為灰燼。

伏黑甚爾是第一個瘋掉的，或許是因為血緣關係，伏黑惠的信息素跟他的信息素匹配程度相當之高，蘭姆跟沉木的香氣混合成了一種類似香水的味道，帶著一股頹靡又沈重的清新，也因此伏黑甚爾對伏黑惠的信息素抵抗程度基本為零。

黑髮的男人扯出一個銳利到扭曲的笑，一隻手捏著親生兒子挺翹的臀部，另一隻手的食指碰上他饞得流水的穴口。

「啊……」光只是碰到敏感的穴口就已經受不了了，伏黑惠閉著眼睛，下意識的發出了柔軟的呻吟。

伏黑甚爾感受著自己的指尖碰到的、伏黑惠的身體內部，柔軟發燙又溼潤的肉穴正往外分泌黏稠的液體，讓Alpha可以順利探索Omega的腸道，伏黑甚爾的動作裡混合著殘暴與一點微不可見的溫柔。至少伏黑惠在藥性的混合之下幾乎沒有感覺到痛，相反的舒服極了，先前一直不知道，原來最癢的地方就在那裡。

現在，他的爸爸在撫摸他，安慰他，侵入他。等下還要佔有他，用他剛剛看到的那根龐然巨物，進到他的體內。甚至會插入生殖腔、成結、往他最隱密的部位灌入炙熱的精液……伏黑惠想到這裡，感覺全身都忍不住興奮又懼怕的顫慄起來。

伏黑甚爾一下就感受到了兒子體內柔軟的腸肉正在顫抖著貼附他，像是討好一般的層層疊疊的纏上來。

「惠想到了甚麼？」伏黑甚爾扯開了戲謔的笑，低低的嗓音搔動著伏黑惠敏感的神經。

伏黑惠抿著嘴，不敢、甚至可以說是羞恥地低下頭來，但伏黑甚爾不會這麼輕易的放過他。男人的手指靈巧的在伏黑惠的腸道裡摸索，在摸到一塊觸感稍微不同於其他地方的嫩肉時、就像是野獸得到了美味的獵物一樣咧開嘴。

伏黑甚爾一點也不留情的，朝著那塊軟肉狠狠地壓下。

「嗚、啊啊啊——」伏黑惠頓時就被逼出了生理性的淚水，他一邊扭著頭一邊用手摀住了自己的嘴，還保有最後些許理性用來看戲的五條悟拉開他的手，讓那張嘴只能發出甜美到要令人窒息的呻吟。

「惠想到了甚麼？」伏黑甚爾慢條斯理地又問了一次，仁慈的稍微把手抽離了一點，然後感受伏黑惠的腸肉飢渴的纏了上來。

伏黑惠再也不敢悶不吭聲了，他流著眼淚，一邊嗚嗚地發出呻吟，用柔軟又黏膩的聲音開口。

「嗚……想、想到爸爸……」

「哦？」伏黑甚爾伸進第二根手指，饒有興致地撫摸著敏感點周圍的軟肉，刺激得伏黑惠只能斷斷續續的、夾帶著呻吟的把想像到的畫面毫無掩藏地說了出來。

「想到爸爸……操、操我……」伏黑惠都不知道自己留下的淚水是因為過度的刺激還是羞恥了，伏黑甚爾頓了一下，跨下的傢伙更是昂揚勃發，蠢蠢欲動，但瘋了的Alpha現在幾乎是被本能操控，他一邊揉弄著伏黑惠體內柔軟的嫩肉，一邊問，「然後呢？」

伏黑惠只能哭著說出自己的想像，那些淫靡的畫面。

「爸爸會插到生殖腔裡面……然後成結，射、射精……」

伏黑甚爾聽到滿意得不行的答案，抽出自己的手指，俯下身壓在伏黑惠身上。

低沉的嗓音在伏黑惠耳邊像煙花似的迸開。

「如你所願。」

就著這樣的姿勢，伏黑甚爾握著伏黑惠的腰，早就勃起的陰莖終於按捺不住地操了進去。

**Author's Note:**

> plurk:@chang_an_lin  
> lofter：https://su07377595.lofter.com/  
> 下篇過兩天再發。


End file.
